


You'll be my new whore

by bootyjupiter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Chuck Bass at his Gentlemen's Club and finds a new object for his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be my new whore

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend to get myself motivated to fight the hangover.

Bucky Barnes was a strapping young man, one day in a drug rug the next in a tailored suit. He had not a pube on his face not metro card in his pocket as he stepped out of his limo and into the gentleman's club, invite only of course. He stood aloof, watching the men and women writhe together in harmony, but he was bored. His desires were changing, but he hadn't pinned down just what he wanted. But then he saw him, his old frenemy Chuck Bass. He was wearing a mask but Bucky could tell by the definition in his chisel that it was Chuck. He strode up to him and grabbed him by the arm. Chuck looked into his eyes and recognized him immediately, "Bucky?" "Who's Bucky?" He scowled and dragged Chuck into their own private room, throwing him down on the bed. "Tell me no," Bucky dared him. "B-But I want to say yes," Chuck gasped as Bucky yanked his pants down, revealing a gorging third arm that needed tending to. Bucky grabbed Chuck's left boob and sucked on his penis, which tasted of vinegar and desperation, but he didn't mind. He wanted to get dirty tonight. Bucky rolled over and made Chuck mouth fuck him until he was ready, then he roughly bent Chuck over the edge of the bed, presenting his pink flesh mountains. As Bucky rammed his winter soldier in and out of Chuck's den of sin, Chuck got that look on his face that's supposed to be pleasure or smoulder or something but just looks like he has to sneeze and it's a horrible inconvenience to him. "Bucky, harder..." He cooed, then gasped as Bucky milked his wangdang until he convulsed in ecstasy and released his seed into the world. Bucky laughed. This was what he wanted. Chuck had to finish first and now lie there, waiting for Bucky to be done. "That's right," Bucky smirked. "Your father left you one very important job, to be my whore, and I suspect you'll be a great replacement."


End file.
